Policies
__NOEDITSECTION__ Policy Official Rules of the Grand Imperial Order. |-| Insert= Insert |-| Insert= Insert |-| Insert= Insert General= The following is expected to be read and known by all users. This is our Site Policy and action will be taken should these rules be broken and not followed. #Always edit in "good faith." #Do not vandalize. Vandalism is a serious offense and will not be tolerated. #Do not discuss hacking of any kind. This discomforts other users and should not be spoken of especially methods in which one can hack, in general, and not just the game. #Do not create sock puppet accounts. This is not only against our rules, but it is against Wikia Terms of Use. #Do not impose religion or political beliefs. You may discuss and/or debate them civilly so long as others are comfortable with the debate. #Do not link inappropriate content. Anything that is not family friendly should not be linked to from the wiki. Linking anything of this sort will result in action taken against you. #Do not feed the trolls. The Administration will deal with these users that disturb the peace. Feeding trolls is an offense and action may be taken against you. The staff will handle them as this is their job. #Do not attempt to provoke users into an argument or disturb the peace. #Do not make a category without permission from a staff member. #People are to refrain from complaining over the most trivial things (i.e.: HE DIDN'T ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!). #All content added to the wiki must be original material. However, copyright material is acceptable if proper citation is used. #Respect the staff and all users Thanks! |-| Behavior= The Behavior Policy is a set of rules which were made revolving around behavior and drama. Depending on the behavioral offense, serious action may be taken against you should the peace be disturbed. #Do not make rude or unnecessary remarks. #Do not use unreasonably vulgar, obscene, or racist language. #Do not insult another user's actions, user's work, or anything of the sort. #Do not spam the chat, comment sections, or talk pages by any means. #Do not add a comment to a page without an official account, identification, or proof of identity. #Do not create blogs or riot about how unfairly you were banned from chat and/or the wiki. We ask you contact a staff member if you believe you have been given an unfair ban. Making drama about a possible unfair ban may extend your ban length for disturbing the peace. #Refrain from complaining about fairly banned users. They were banned for a reason, do not argue with it. If you do so believe they were unfairly banned, then contact a staff member. #Do not bring drama directly from one of the games onto the wiki; likewise, do not bring conflicts from other wikis onto our wiki. If there is drama on another wiki, it is not of the community's concern, the staff's concern, or anyone else's concern. #Do not argue with users for any reason. You may debate with them on something, but it must be civil. Should it not be civil action will be taken against you and any others involved in the argument. #Do not create a sock-puppet to be unbanned. Not only are you breaking the "No Socks" Rule and Wikia Terms of Use, but you are also disturbing the peace by doing so. #Do not make blogs or otherwise publicly complain of how another user broke the rules that did not have action taken against them. If they have gone unpunished, simply contact a staff member. This can easily be done quickly and peacefully. #Do not make accusations unless you have concrete evidence. If arguments escalate, the comments will be disabled and the fight will be moved. #A user who has broken the wiki's policies too often—and in some cases in the past, had a community vote to block them—and has thus been infinitely banned will is known as a blacklisted user. These users may not be unbanned, whether by staff or community vote, hence their unique status. #If you are warned to cease causing drama, or a blog/comment/page you make is deleted for causing drama, you are to follow that warning; refusing to or publicly complaining about it will only result in more drama and a possible block on your account Thanks! |-| Roleplay= Refer to the http://forumroleplay.com/roleplay-guides/ below for our Roleplay Policy. Thanks! |-| Wiki= The following is expected to be read and known by all users. This is our Site Policy and action will be taken should these rules be broken and not followed. #Always edit in "good faith." #Keep all wiki content relevant and appropriate. Do not vandalize anothers page. ##Editing for grammar or spelling is allowed if permission from the author(s) is given. #Do not link inappropriate content. Anything that is not family friendly should not be linked to from the wiki. Linking anything of this sort will result in action taken against you. #Do not make a category without permission from a staff member. Thanks! |-| Behavior= #Respect all Staff and Members! #Do not impose religion or political beliefs. You may discuss and/or debate them civilly so long as others are comfortable with the debate. #Do not try and provoke a fight.